Vegetarian Spanish Sausage
Description A vegetarian alternative to many types of Spanish Pork Sausage. Can be used for patties or links. Ingredients * 2 cups vegetarian ground Beef (such as Yves Ground Round) * 6 ounces firm tofu, mashed * 2-3 tablespoons red wine vinegar (for Mexican-style) * 2 tablespoons dry red wine or brandy (for Spanish-style) (optional) * 2 tablespoons soy sauce * 2 tablespoons cornmeal Seasoning Mixture * 4 cloves garlic, crushed * 1 tablespoon paprika * 1 tablespoon pureed chipotle chiles in adobo or chili powder * 1 teaspoon Onion powder * 1 teaspoon salt * 1 teaspoon dried oregano * 1 teaspoon ground cumin * 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon Directions NEW ORLEANS CHAURICE (You can use this in place of Tasso, the Louisiana hot spicy pickled Pork): Version#1: For Seasoning Mixture use, 4 cloves garlic, crushed; 1 Tablespoon EACH paprika, minced parsley, and chile powder, 1 teaspoon EACH thyme, salt, Onion powder, 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon, 1/4 teaspoon powdered bay, 1/4 teaspoon allspice. Add 1 teaspoon liquid smoke. Make links. Version#2: Omit vinegar (and wine). For Seasoning Mixture use: 1 small Onion, ground; 2 Tablespoons minced parsley; 2 cloves garlic, crushed; 1 Tablespoon chile powder; 1 teaspoon liquid smoke; 1/2 teaspoon EACH salt, thyme, Cayenne, red pepper flakes; 1/4 teaspoon EACH black pepper, allspice and ground bayleaf PORTUGUESE CHOURIÇO: Use vinegar or vinegar and wine, as you wish. For Seasoning Mixture use: 1 Tablespoon paprika; 1 teaspoon EACH Onion powder, salt, and liquid smoke; 6 cloves crushed garlic; 1/2 teaspoon EACH ground cumin and marjoram; 1/4 teaspoon EACH Cayenne, ground coriander, and black pepper. PORTUGUESE LINGUISA: VERSION#1: Use cider vinegar instead of wine vinegar (and no wine). For Seasoning mixture, use 2-3 Tablespoons minced jalapeño, 2-3 cloves crushed garlic, 1 Tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon EACH salt, liquid smoke, and ground coriander; 1/2 teaspoon cinnamon; pinch EACH of cloves and allspice. Version#2: Use red wine vinegar only. For Seasoning Mixture, use 1 Tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon EACH liquid smoke, Onion powder, salt, crushed garlic, black pepper; 1/2 teaspoon EACH oregano and marjoram; 1/4 teaspoon ground coriander. GREEK LOUKANIKA: Omit vinegar and use 1/4 cup dry red wine in total. Seasoning Mix#1: 1 Tablespoon paprika, 1 teaspoon EACH Onion powder, salt, thyme, marjoram; 4 cloves garlic, crushed; 1/2 teaspoon EACH cinnamon, cloves, allspice, grated orange rind; 1/4 teaspoon powdered bayleaf. Seasoning Mix#2: 1 small Onion, minced and cooked in 1 Tablespoon olive oil; 2 cloves garlic, crushed; 1 teaspoon EACH salt, and ground coriander; 1/2 teaspoon EACH thyme, oregano and grated orange rind; 1/4 teaspoon black pepper. Mix everything together well with your hands. Form into patties or"links". Cook in a closed indoor grill for about 7 minutes, or in a covered nonstick skillet over medium heat (either one greased with a little olive or toasted sesame oil) for about 5 minutes per side. Chill, then wrap well and refrigerate for up to one week, or freeze. Use in Mexican and Spanish recipes “as is”, or brown in a little olive oil, if you wish. See also Category:Allspice Recipes Category:Beef Recipes Category:Brandy Recipes Category:Chile pepper Recipes Category:Chili powder Recipes Category:Cider vinegar Recipes Category:Cornmeal Recipes Category:Firm tofu Recipes Category:Lemon extract Recipes